My Only Hope
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE !"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Mencoba bunuh diri..?apa kau sudah gila?", tanya Ichigo 'PLAK' Ichigo tertegun sambil memegang pipi bekas tamparan gadis itu. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!"apa yang dilakukan Rukia setelah rencananya gagal?penasaran? baca aja! / typo, OOC,AU / RnR Please..
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Takdir

Minna~~ ini karya pertamaku, jadi mungkin kurang bagus, bahasanya acak-acakan alias typo.

Tapi mohon dukungannya dengan cara me-review karya ini ;)

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**My Only Hope by Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

* * *

Takdir memang senang mempermainkan manusia, sudah sejak jaman dulu kala manusia sudah dipermainkan oleh takdir. Dan tanggapan dari merekapun beraneka ragam, ada yang senang, sedih, dan marah.

Terus bagaimana dengan takdir yang mempertemukan Kuchiki Rukia dan Ichigo Kurosaki? Bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua ketika dipertemukan oleh takdir?

Senang? Ataukah sedih?

Hanya mereka berdualah yang mampu menjawabnya.

..

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Takdir **

..

Seorang gadis dengan hanya diterangi lampu meja, sedang menulis sebuah surat. Surat perpisahan untuk satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya― Ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ayah yang sangat disayanginya telah membencinya. Kebencian tersebut bukan tanpa sebab, seorang wanita yang dicintai ayahnya telah meninggalkannya sendirian, membuat luka hati yang tidak bisa sembuh, yang dengan berjalannya waktu, bukan menyembuhkan si 'luka' malah membuat luka tersebut membesar dan mendalam.

Luka tersebut diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri―Rukia Kuchiki. Sampai saat ini Byakuya masih belum bisa memaafkan putri tunggalnya tersebut. Karena tindakan yang dilakukan putrinya tersebut membuat wanita yang dicintainya meninggal dunia.

..

Pelan-pelan dengan tangannya yang bergetar, gadis itu yang memiliki rambut hitam keungu-unguan dan iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, mencoba untuk menulis.

Namun sudah hampir 5 menit berlalu, ia masih belum menulis satu huruf pun. Sambil menghembuskan nafas dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mulai menulis.

..

_Untuk ayah,_

_Ayah, terima kasih engkau masih mau tinggal bersamaku, merawatku, dan menjagaku._

_Walaupun ayah sangat membenciku, bersikap dingin seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Ayah masih tetap ada disisiku. Aku tau, yah. Dosaku terhadap ayah, terhadap keluarga ini tidak dapat kau maafkan. Namun aku masih berharap untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu._

_Maaf membuatmu menderita. Maaf membuatmu kehilangan orang yang sangat kau cintai._

_Maaf…maafkan aku ayah. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan._

_Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, pergi dari kehidupanmu, sehingga aku tidak akan menjadi beban dalam hidupmu lagi._

_Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan._

_Selamat tinggal ayah,_

_Rukia K._

..

Tanpa sadar Rukia menangis, sudah sejak lama ia tidak pernah menangis lagi. Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ibu yang disayanginya meninggal dunia.

Kemudian cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja, membawa barang-barangnya, tak lupa ia juga membawa boneka kelinci kesayangannya, Chappi dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah dimana ia dibesarkan.

"Selamat tinggal, ayah" dengan suara lirih, ditutupnya pintu rumahnya sambil menerawang jauh kedepan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata "tunggu aku, bu. Aku akan menyusulmu."

..

Pria dengan rambut berwarna orange, seperti warna matahari terbenam, dengan badan tinggi dan wajah yang tampan serta warna iris matanya yang berwarna hazel keemasan sedang bersender di bawah pohon kelapa. Dia yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki sedang menunggu teman-temannya, Ishida dan Renji untuk pergi berselancar.

Mereka bertiga memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu berselancar di pagi hari. Ichigo sudah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit, menunggu teman-temannya datang. Namun orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba HPnya berdering, dilayarnya tertulis nama 'Ishida', kontan langsung diangkatnya telpon itu dengan kesal.

"Sial kau Ishida, aku sudah lama menunggumu tau! Cepat kesini, aku sudah berjamur nih kelamaan nunggu"

"Gomen-ne, Ichigo-kun. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji kita, karena aku harus mengatar ibuku ke Pasar "

" Apa ?! kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari awal ? aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan sudah menunggumu lama, ternyata semuanya SIA-SIA ? "

Wah sepertinya Ichigo marah besar, Ishida agak takut jika temannya yang satu ini sedang marah. karena kalau sedang marah Ichigo pasti akan merusak sesuatu. Maka dari itu cepat-cepat ia menenangkan Ichigo.

" Jangan marah Ichigo-kun, aku juga terpaksa mengantar ibuku. Kau tau sendirikan ibuku galaknya kayak apa? Nanti aku traktir jus stroberi kesukaanmu, deh" bujuk Ishida.

" Baiklah Ishida, aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali tak akan ku maafkan, lo."

" Ok, sampai jumpa, di sekolah ya, Ichigo. Oh ya, si Renji juga ga bisa ikut, katanya dia tidak enak badan"

"APAA...?!"

Ishida cepat-cepat mematikan HPnya, takut kalau Ichigo marah lagi.

Ichigo pun menutup HPnya dengan marah, kedua temannya itu sukses merusak moodnya pagi ini.

Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah motor sport oranye-nya, tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesosok gadis yang berjalan sendirian menuju arah pantai.

Dipandanginya gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata yang sama hitamnya. Belum pernah melihat warna yang sehitam itu, warna yang seakan-akan menarik jiwa orang yang melihatnya. dengan kulit putih susunya, gadis itu menatap ke arah pantai. Gadis yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya, membuat Ichigo, pria terpopuler di kelasnya merasa tertarik.

Ichigo bertanya dalam hati "mengapa gadis secantik dia datang ke pantai pagi-pagi sekali?"

Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih dan menggunakan cardigan berwarna ungu, di tangan kanannya ia membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar, sedangka di tangan kirinya gadis itu memegang boneka kelinci putih.

..

Rukia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya,sebuah pantai dengan pasir putih yang dijadikan tempat bagi wisatawan dan penduduk lokal untuk berselancar karena terkenal dengan ombaknya yang besar.

Pandangannya tertumpu pada pemandangan laut yang sangat indah, ia pun meringis meratapi dirinya yang tidak memiliki harapan, harapan untuk hidup. Sebenarnya jiwanya sudah lama mati, hanya raganya saja yang masih hidup. Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, jiwanya mati, ikut terhanyut oleh derasnya arus sungai. Arus yang membuat ibunya tenggelam karena menyelamatkan dirinya yang ketika itu masih berumur 7 tahun.

Pelan-pelan Rukia melepaskan sepatunya, merasakan kaki-kaki mulusnya merasakan halusnya butiran pasir putih. Kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya, yang berisi barang-barang kenangan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil. Hanya satu benda yang tidak lepas dari tangannya, sebuah boneka Kelinci putih pemberian ibunya.

"Ibu, aku datang" ucapnya lirih seraya melangkahkan kakinya, setapak demi setapak menuju pantai yang airnya sangat dingin itu. Pantai yang membawanya ke kedamaian abadi.

..

Ichigo menatap pemandangan yang tidak dapat dipercayainya, gadis itu melepaskan sepatu, menjatuhkan tas yang dibawanya, namun masih mengenggam dengan erat bonekanya, berjalan ke arah pantai. Awalnya Ichigo tidak curiga sama sekali, namun ketika gadis yang tinginya kurang dari 150cm itu berjalan hingga air perlahan-lahan mencapai dadanya, barulah Ichigo menyadari, apa yang hendak gadis itu perbuat.

"Oi, oi... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" teriak Ichigo.

Namun gadis itu tetap melangkah, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ichigo. beberapa detik kemudian Ichigo sudah tidak melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Oh Sial, hari ini aku benar-benar bernasip buruk, aku menyaksikan percobaan bunuh diri" rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Ichigo berlari tanpa menanggalkan pakaiannya ia menuju ke arah gadis itu menghilang.

**.to be continued. **

* * *

terimakasih sudah sempat-sempatnya membaca fic saya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? bagus atau tidak?

di tunggu review kalian... pendapat kalian akan sangat membantu ku..

see you next chapter ~(^–^)~

*teru-chan*


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

Yo minna~ ketemu lagi sama teru-chan. Akhirnya chapter 2 udah Update.

Teru sangat senang akan respon dari kalian semua.

Terima kasih kepada Sagara Ai, , Keiko Eni Naomi, candy loly berry, , Toyama Ichiru, berry biru, lya, dan life's really hard sudah me-Review dan memberikan saran.

Banyak yang bilang masih banyak typo, Teru juga pas baca ulang syok banget ternyata typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Hehehe… Maaf ya minna… Teru khilaf.

Semoga chapter ini lebih sedikit Typo-nya :)). Banyak juga yang bilang Chapter 1 terlalu pendek, nah di chepter 2 ini Teru sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras sampai kepala berasap untuk membuatnya jadi lebih panjang . Semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa Review ya~~ :) selamat membaca…:))

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**My Only Hope by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memory**

**..**

Rukia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pantai, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat di ufuk timur semburat warna jingga, ternyata matahari akan segera terbit. ternyata pagi sudah mulai datang. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan dirinya menuju pantai, takut jika ada orang yang datang dan menggagalkan rencananya.

Air yang menggenangi kaki Rukia sangatlah dingin, namun ia tetap tidak peduli. Tekadnya sudah bulat, air yang dingin tidak mampu menghalangi niatnya. Takut?–sudah pasti Rukia takut, apalagi ia tidak bisa rasa takut itu dikalahkan oleh rasa yang lebih besar―ketidakbahagiaan dan kesepian, malahan ketidakmampuannya untuk berenang mempermulus niatnya itu.

**..**

Rukia menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dasar samudra. Air sudah menggenang Rukia hingga menyentuh dadanya. Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara laki-laki meneriakinya. Panik, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya sambil menggenggam erat boneka kesayangannya itu.

**..**

Damai.

Tenang.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan itu.

'dimanakah ini?' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Samar-samar ia mendengar deru ombak dari kejauhan. Ah! Rukia ingat ia berada dimana. Pelan-pelan ia menutup matanya sambil membayangkan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

**..**

**..**

" Ibu… ibu..." panggil Rukia kecil manja kepada ibunya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" ibunya sedang menggelar kain di atas reruputan.

"Apa aku boleh main ke sungai? Aku ingin memancing ikan di sungai" pinta Rukia dengan manja.

"Boleh ya, bu" sambil menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan. Mana ada ibu yang tidak luluh hatinya jika melihat anaknya bertingkah seperti itu.

Pagi itu keluarga Kuchiki―Byakuya, Hisana, dan Rukia sedang berlibur di Okinawa. Disana mereka mengunjungi Bumi Perkemahan yang memiliki pemandangan alam yang indah. Kelebihan dari tempai itu adalah tempat itu dialiri sungai yang memiliki air yang sangat jernih.

Rukia kecil yang selama ini hidup di kota belum pernah sama sekali melihat sungai, maka wajar saja jika Rukia tidak sabar untuk melihat sungai. Ibunya yang melihat polah anaknya itu hanya bisa berkata, "Tunggu ayahmu dulu ya. Ayah masih sibuk memasang tenda" Ibu dan anak itu menoleh ke kanan, mereka melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang agak panjang sedang kesulitan memasang tenda. Padahal laki-laki itu adalah seorang Presiden Direktur di suatu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif.

"Ayah payah! Udah satu jam aku melihat ayah memasang tenda tapi belum jadi-jadi juga" Rukia mendengus kesal.

Byakuya yang mendengar perkataan anaknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi selesai, sayang. Mendingan kamu main sama Chappy dulu. Nanti ayah akan menyusul."

Dengan kesal Rukia mengambil boneka kelincinya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya Rukia marah. Aku akan menyusulnya" ucap Hisana kepada suaminya.

"Anak kita memang tidak sabaran seperti kamu, istriku", ucap Byakuya sambil mengecup kening wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Hisana pun berjalan ke arah Rukia pergi, dan berbalik menatap suaminya sambil berkata, " Aku mencintaimu, Byakuya". Byakuya yang mendengar itu menatap Hisana dengan muka memerah. Belum sempat ia mengatakan balik, Hisana sudah pergi menjauh. '_Aku juga mencintaimu, istriku'_ batin Byakuya.

**..**

Hisana mencari Rukia kemana-mana, namun ia tidak juga ditemukan keberadaan anaknya itu. '_dimana kau berada, Rukia?'_ batin ibunya. Kemudian terbesit dipikirannya tempat yang mungkin didatangi anaknya itu. '_jangan-jangan Rukia pergi ke sungai'_ Dengan cemas Hisana berlari menuju sungai sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan Rukia. Akhirnya dengan bernafas lega, Hisana menemukan anak gadisnya itu.

Rukia sedang berjongkok di pinggir sungai, dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah tongkat dan tangan kirinya memegang boneka. Rukia sedang asik mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya ke permukaan sungai tanpa ia disadari dirinya sudah membuat ibunya cemas. Hisana segera menghampiri anaknya itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Rukia Kuchiki?!" ucap Hisana dengan nada tinggi.

Rukia tahu, jika ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap pasti ibunya sedang marah. Rukia dengan takut-takut menoleh ke arah ibunya. Dilihatnya ibu yang biasanya bersifat ramah dan lembut berubah menjadi sosok yang terbakar emosi. Jelas saja, Hisana sudah berkeliling bumi perkemahan itu untuk mencari Rukia. Peluh membasahi dahi Hisana, belum pernah ia selelah ini. Hisana sebenarnya bukan wanita yang kuat, tubuhnya mudah sekali lelah.

Dengan terbata-bata Rukia menjawab ibunya, "Ak… aku minta maaf , bu. Aku bersalah" Rukia berkata sambil menatap ke tanah, takut melihat wajah ibunya. Pelan-pelan ibunya maju mendekati Rukia. Karena takut, Rukia melangkah mundur yang tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya terdapat sungai yang lumayan dalam.

"Rukia… hati-hati dibelaka…" belum sempat Hisana meneriakkan kata peringatan, kaki Rukia tergelicir dan terjatuh ke sungai. Rukia yang tidak bisa berenang megap-megap mencari udara sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tolong… Tolong..Uhuukk…!"teriak Rukia minta tolong tapi suaranya tertahan karena mulutnya kemasukan air.

Hisana yang melihat kejadian itu segera berteriak minta tolong. "Siapa saja tolang! Anakku tenggelam!"

Tidak jauh dari sana, Hisana melihat anak laki-laki berambut jingga seperti warna matahari tenggelam sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan binggung, usianya kira-kira seusia dengan Rukia.

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan petugas penyelamat, nak?"

"Ba…baik" bocah laki-laki itu pun berlari kearah perkemahan.

'Tidak ada waktu lagi' pikir Hisana. Hisana pun melompat ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan anaknya yang sudah semakin menjauh karena terbawa arus. Sebenarnya Hisana tidak pandai berenang, namun ia tetap nekad melompat ke sungai.

**..**

Seorang bocah tiba di tempat perkemahan itu dengan wajah merah padam karena ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Bocah itu memandang kesekelilingnya, Nampak aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang ketika berkemah. Ada yang sedang membangun tenda, memasak, merebus air dan mencari kayu bakar. Mereka tidak ada yang tahu bahwa disisi lain tempat ini, ada seorang anak yang tenggelam. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, bocah itu berteriak keras, "TOLONG, ADA ANAK YANG TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI!"

Kontan aktifitas semua orang yang berada disekitarnya terhenti. Seorang petugas menghampiri, bocah itu sambil bertanya, "Siapa namamu, nak? apa yang kamu katakan itu benar?"

"Nama saya Ichigo. Benar pak, ada anak yang tenggelam" jawab Ichigo mantap.

Segera seluruh petugas dan beberapa orang berlari ke arah sungai. Byakuya yang mendengar berita itu langsung berlari ke arah sungai. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. '_semoga itu bukan Rukia_' pintanya dalam hati. Byakuya sudah sampai di tepi sungai, banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul. Disana mereka melihat seorang wanita sedang berjuang menyelamatkan anak yang sedang tenggelam. Hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan itu. Istri dan anaknya lah yang berada di sungai. Ia meliat Rukia berpegangan erat pada sebuah batu besar yang berada di tengah sungai. Sementara itu, Hisana dengan susah payah berenang kearah anaknya. Akhirnya dengan tenaga terakhir yang dimilikinya, Hisana berhasil mencapai anaknya. Hisana sangat lelah, semua tenaganya terkuras habis. Untung saja Rukia yang terbawa arus tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah batu sehingga Rukia tidak terbawa oleh arus lebih jauh lagi. Hisana langsung mendekap Rukia dengan erat.

**..**

"Minggir…Minggir.. aku ayahnya!" Byakuya berteriak ke arah kerumulan orang-orang tersebut. Merekapun membiarkan Byakuya lewat. Segera ia ingin melompat ke sungai namun langkahnya ditahan oleh petugas penyelamat.

"Maaf, tuan biar kami saja yang menyelamatkan istri dan anak tuan"

"Tapi… mereka adalah keluargaku", kata Byakuya putus asa. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

" Tenang saja, tuan. Kami pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua", jawabnya mantap.

Dengan ragu Byakuya mundur, mengizinkan petugas itu memulai oprasi penyelamatan. Mereka dengan cekatan mengikat tali kesebuah batang pohon, kemudian salah satu petugas yang sudah memakai rompi pelampung mengikatkan dirinya dengan tali tersebut. Setelah persiapannya selesai, petugas itu dengan berani melompat ke sungai menuju Rukia dan Hisana berada.

**..**

Arus sungai sangat deras sehingga membuat petugas penyelamat kesulitan mencapai Rukia dan Hisana berada. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga petugas tersebut berhasil sampai kesana. Yang pertama kali mendapat pertolongan adalah Rukia, dengan sigap petugas itu mengikat tubuh Rukia dengan tali. Rukia dengan badan yang menggigil hebat langsung di bawa petugas menyebrangi sungai. Setelah sampai di tepian, petugas medis yang sudah berada disana langsung menyelimuti Rukia dengan haduk tebal. Ayahnya langsung berlari ke arah Rukia dan memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Rukia langsung menangis dengan keras. Ayahnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara itu, Hisana yang masih berada di sungai sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan dari derasnya arus sungai. Petugas yang sudah membawa Rukia dengan selamat ke tepi sungai, melompat lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hisana, namun sebelum petugas itu menggapai tangan Hisana, tiba-tiba dari arah depan mucul sebuah batang pohon yang sangat besar. Batang pohon itu menabrak mereka berdua.

'Aaaah!'

Para penonton yang melihat kejadian itu memekik ngeri, sementara Rukia dan Byakuya yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu tanpa kata. Petugas penyelamat yang lain segera menyelamatkan rekan seprofesinya dengan menariknya dari sungai. Petugas itu selamat karena badannya telah diikat oleh tali, namun Hisana yang juga terbentur oleh batang pohon itu hilang terbawa arus.

Byakuya yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera meminta tolong para petugas untuk mencari istrinya.

" Tolong, Pak. Temukan istri saya", pinta Byakuya.

Segera seluruh petugas penyelamat dikerahkan untuk mencari Hisana. Byakuya pun dengan berkeras ikut mencari istrinya bersama mereka. Namun setelah tiga jam lebih, mereka belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menyebabkan para penyelamat kesulitan karena hari sudah semakin gelap dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Karena faktor keselamatan para petugas menghentikan pencarian. Byakuya tidak terima, ia bersih keras untuk tetap mencari, namun usahanya dihalangi oleh petugas penyelamat.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa saya? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Hujan membuat arus sungai semakin deras. Sangat berbahaya jika kita tetap melanjutkannya"

Byakuya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Benar kata mereka hujan membuat arus sungai semakin deras. Byakuya dengan berat hati menyetujui pendapat mereka. Mereka akan melanjutkan pencarian lagi ketika subuh.

**..**

Sesampainya di bumi perkemahan, Rukia menghampiri ayahnya. Penampilan ayahnya sangat berantakan. Muka ayahnya sangat letih, baju yang dipakainya basah karena air sungai dan hujan. Rambut yang biasanya disisir rapi sekarang berubah acak-acakan. Sudah lama ia menunggu kedatangan ayahnya, menanti sebuah kabar gembira. Dengan memberanikan diri, Rukia bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah, apa ibu sudah berhasil ditemukan?" Ayahnya hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Byakuya pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian. Rukia yang menerima perlakuan dingin dari ayahnya termangu. Terlalu syok sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hanya tetes-tetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Tak jauh dari situ, seorang bocah kecil melihat kejadian tersebut. Bocah berambut jingga itu awalnya sedang asik memakan es krim dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut.

Ditatapnya wajah Rukia dari kejauhan. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu sangat terpukul menerima perlakuan Byakuya. Bocah itu―Ichigo, menghampiri Rikia yang masih menangis

"Oi…Oi!" Ichigo menyapa Rukia, namun Rukia tetap menangis. "Jangan menangis, wajahmu tambah jelek jika kau menangis."

Rukia menatap bocah yang ada didepannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo dengan cepat menyodorkan es krim ke mulut Rukia. Rukia yang tiba-tiba perlakukan seperti itu langsung berhenti menangis.

Bocah itu tersenyum ketika ia berhasil membuat Rukia berhenti menangis.

"Nah begitu lebih baik, perkenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tanggannya.

Dengan ragu Rukia menggenggam tangan bocah asing itu dan berkata, " na….namaku Rukia Kuchiki"

"Itu hadiah buatmu.. es krim rasa jeruk, es krim favoritku. Jadi berhentilah menangis!"

Belum sempat Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria memanggil Ichigo, "Ichigo, cepat kemari!"

Ichigo dengan enggan meninggalkan Rukia menuju pria tersebut. Ichigo tiba-tiba berbalik dan berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya, " Sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia-chan."

Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

**..**

Malam itu Rukia tidur sendirian, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena gelisah menanti kabar keberadaan ibunya. Rukia juga tidak tahu dimana ayahnya berada. Akhirnya setelah lebih dari satu jam Rukia bisa tertidur. Di dalam mimpinya, Rukia sedang berlari sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya, namun seberapa cepat ia berlari ia tetap tidak bisa menggapai tangan ibunya, jarak yang membatasi dirinya dan ibunya semakin lama semakin jauh hingga ia tidak melihat ibunya lagi.

"III...IBUUUU!"

Rukia terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, keringat membasahi keningnya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ternyata hari sudah pagi, bergegas ia meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan pergi kearah sungai. Setibanya di sana, Rukia melihat sebuah mobil ambulace. 'aneh kenapa tiba-tiba ada mobil ambulance disini?', pikir Rukia. Tidak jauh dari sana orang-orang berkerumul di dalam lingkaran kecil. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan memilukan seorang pria. Rukia langsung berlari menuju tempat itu, sesampainya disana ia sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang membuat orang memalingkan muka, terlalu memilukan untuk dilihat.

Ayahnya sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kaku seorang wanita, dengan cepat ia mengenali sosok yang di peluk ayahnya itu. Ibunya―Hisana Kuchiki terbujur kaku tak benyawa. Dengan langkah gontai Rukia mendekati mayat ibunya, terduduk dan menangis dengan sangat keras. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, sakit yang berasal dari dadanya.

" Ibu….. ibu... ibu, bangun, bu!" Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan badan ibunya. Ayahnya langsung membawa Rukia ke dalam dekapannya. Ayah dan anak itu menangis bersama-sama mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, upacara pemakaman di gelar di kediaman Kichiki. Banyak keluarga, sanak saudara dan sahabat dari Hisana tidak mengira orang yang mereka sayangi pergi dengan cara begitu tragis. Sejak saat itu, Rukia dan Byakuya berubah. Menjadi lebih pendiam dan menyendiri. Mereka berdua juga sangat jarang berbicara seolah mereka tidak saling kenal.

**..**

**..**

Ichigo yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berlari kearah pantai. Menceburkan dirinya ke air yang sangat dingin. Ia berenang dengan sekuat tenaga menuju tempat dimana gadis tersebut terakhir dilihat. Ia sudah jauh dari bibir pantai namun belum menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Ia mencoba menyelam lebih dalam lagi sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Akhirnya setelah ia hampir putus asa, ia menemukan gadis itu. Gadis yang sedang menggenggam boneka kelinci itu memejamkan matanya. Ichigo mengira gadis itu pasti sudah gila, karena gadis itu memancarkan muka yang sangat tenang seolah-olah berada di tempat yang damai.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo menarik gadis itu kepermukaan. Sesampainya disana, Ichigo langsung membaringkannya diatas pasir. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri, dengan ragu Ichigo mencoba menekan-nekan dada gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian memberikan nafas buatan. Sebenarnya Ichigo belum pernah melakukan pernafasaan buatan, ia hanya pernah melihatnya di TV. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, pelan-pelan gadis itu mulai membuka matanya dan terbatuk mengeluarkan seluruh cairan yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"UHUKK….uhukk…!" Rukia pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Sambil menyentuh bibirnya ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut jingga menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?, Syukurlah"

Rukia yang akhirnya sadar sedang berada dimana menatap pemuda itu dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Mencoba bunuh diri..?. apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

Rukia karena tahu rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan sempurna gagal akibat tindakan si 'kepala jeruk' itu menampar pipi pemuda itu dengan keras.

'PLAK'

Ichigo tertegun sambil memegang pipi bekas tamparan gadis itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!" Rukia berteriak kearah Ichigo kemudian berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam membeku.

'_Orang yang baru aku selamatkan malah menghadiahiku dengan tamparan. Hari ini kau benar-benar sial Ichigo'_

**..**

**..**

**. to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Toko Urahara

minna akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga, maaf agak lama nge-update nya. coz lagi sibuk urusan kuliah hehehe...

sebelumnya makasih buat reviewers yang udah baca& nge-Review karya Teru yang ancur bin aneh ini.

_**Special Thanks to:**_

**uzumaki kuchiki:**

_tpi pa IchiRuki udh lupa stu sma lain yya?_

hehe... sepertinya begitu. ini uda di update, Tetep setia ya..walo pun molor2 XD  
sekali lagi arigatou

**Toyama Ichiru:**

terima kasih banyak toyama-san atas sarannya, smoga di chapter ini typo-nya lebih sedikit.

**hendrik-san:**

arigatou reviewnya ya...:* iya ini uda di update walo molor X)

**Keiko Eni Naomi:**

Wah...makasih banget ya keiko-san!

Hehe...gomen...agak lama update-nya

Tapi arigatou review nya ya...:*

**reka rekha 98:**

wah ada yang penasaran nich, langsung baca aja ya reka-san

**Izumi Kagawa:**

iya, Izumi ni fic pertama, jd msih byk kekurangannya. arigatou review-nya :)

**CahDero:**

salam knal jg CahDero :) tnyata kita sma2 dr jogja ya...

btw makasih sarannya ya...:)

_**dan Guest:**_

terima kasih review-nya :) jangan bosan-bosan baca karyaku ya...

terima kasih atas semua masukannya, saran kalian sangat membantu :)

**Oke deh...tanpa banyak kata lagi, ini dia My Only Hope Chapter 3... Hope You Like It!**

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**My Only Hope by Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Rukia**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (kayaknya)**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe & abal**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

* * *

'PLAK'

Ichigo tertegun sambil memegang pipi bekas tamparan gadis itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!" Rukia berteriak kearah Ichigo kemudian berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam membeku.

'_Orang yang baru aku selamatkan malah menghadiahiku dengan tamparan. Hari ini kau benar-benar sial Ichigo'_.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Toko Urahara**

**..**

Rukia sambil memegang Chappy pergi ke arah pantai. Rupanya Rukia sekali lagi mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Dengan langkah lebar Rukia berjalan menuju pantai. Ketika air laut sudah setinggi pinggang Rukia, tiba-tiba tangan Rukia dengan kasar di tarik oleh seseorang. Tenaganya sangat besar hingga membuat kaki Rukia tidak berpijak di pasir lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Rukia sudah berada di bahu bidang Ichigo. Rukia yang tahu diperlakukan tidak sopan segera meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku!, Lepaskan…!" ronta Rukia sambil memukul bahu Ichigo.

"…" Ichigo membawa Rukia ke tepian tanpa berkata.

Setelah sampai Ichigo dengan pelan menjatuhkan Rukia di tumpukan pasir.

"Kau! Beraninya kau berlaku tak sopan padaku!kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!" tanya Rukia geram.

"Maaf, tuan Putri. Hamba tidak tahu siapa anda," kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku tahu. Kau adalah wanita terbodoh yang pernah aku temui! Kebodohanmu ada tiga, pertama sudah susah payah aku menyelamatkan mu dari maut, bukannya berterima kasih kau malah menamparku, ME-NAM-PAR-KU!"kata Ichigo sambil memegang pipinya.

"kedua kau malah mencoba ingin bunuh diri lagi! Apa kau tidak punya otak? Dan yang ketiga kau berkata aku ini berlaku tidak sopan?!" kata Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo sangat marah melihat gadis yang sedang menatapnya itu. Belum pernah ia berjumpa dengan gadis yang sikapnya aneh seperti ini. Gadis yang memiliki manik sehitam langit malam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi dihadapanku!" seru Ichigo.

"Apa pedulimu, tuan sok pahlawan! Kita saja tidak saling kenal!" balas Rukia.

Memang benar mereka berdua tidak saling kenal, tapi mengapa Ichigo merasa bahwa mereka berdua sudah lama saling kenal. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan hangat yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan lagi. Perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur di relung apa itu? Ichigo tidak tahu.

"Memang kita tidak saling kenal, namun akan merepotkan bagiku jika kamu berhasil bunuh diri. Bayangkan jika aku dimintai keterangan oleh polisi, dijadikan saksi bahkan bisa saja aku dijadikan tersangka karena aku tidak menolongmu. Aku pasti akan dihukum penjara!" kata Ichigo sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ooooh… jadi itu alasannya." sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, kau lanjutkan aktifitasmu dan aku akan melanjutkan aktifitasku yang tertunda, bagaimana? Jika kau pergi, aku jamin kau tidak akan dijadikan saksi mata" lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Haah…?" Ichigo bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia bilang '_kamu lanjutkan aktifitasmu dan aku akan melanjutkan aktifitasku yang tertunda' _Yang benar saja?!

"Oi.. kok bengong?" tanya Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau sudah gila, nona. Sebaiknya aku bawamu ke Psikiater" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Hei! Tung..tunggu.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia panik. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dengan kasar. Dibawanya Rukia ke tempat parkiran, disana hanya terdapat sebuah motor sport berwarna orange, mirip dengan rambut pria yang menarik tangan Rukia itu.

" Mau kau apakan aku? Berhenti! Kalau kau tidak berhenti aku akan berteriak!" ancam Rukia.

"Hahaha… kamu ini lucu sekali, kamu takut aku apa-apain? Tenang saja kamu bukan tipeku."

"Tunggu... kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

" Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bisa menghilangkan sifat gila-mu"

"Tunggu!"kata Rukia lagi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Ichigo frustasi

"Tas dan boneka-ku ketinggalan.."

GUBRAK.

**..**

**..**

_Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan pemuda tidak dikenal, Rukia?apa kau bodoh? Jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu gimana?kamu harus segera kabur Rukia! Harus!_

Ketika Rukia berjalan untuk mengambil tas dan boneka miliknya, ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk kabur dari pemuda berkepala jeruk itu, tapi bagaimana? Dari tadi pemuda itu menatap terus ke arah Rukia. Dengan berat hati ia pun melangkah menuju pemuda asing itu

**.**

Ichigo sejak tadi melihat gerak-gerik gadis yang diselamatkannya itu, takut tiba-tiba gadis itu berencana untuk bunuh diri lagi. _'Astaga.. apa gadis itu hobi bunuh diri?, sebenarnya masalah apa yang ditanggungnya sampai ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?'_ pikiran Ichigo dipenuhi oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya, baru disadarinya kalau baju putih yang dikenakan gadis itu basah sehingga menampakkan dengan jelas lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Tanpa sadar Ichigo menggeram ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"APA?" tanya gadis itu marah. Tidak mengerti bahwa dirinya membuat darah Ichigo mendesir.

"Bu..bukan apa-apa," kata Ichigo sambil memalingkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah. "apa kamu tidak punya baju ganti? pakaianmu basah" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik Rukia.

"Ada kok, kalau gitu aku ganti pakaian dulu, ya. Apa kamu tahu dimana letak kamar gantinya?" tanya Rukia.

"Itu di sana" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan tempat para pengunjung untuk ganti pakaian.

Rukia pun dengan mantap berjalan ke arah bangunan itu sambil tersenyum sambil memikirkan rencana pelarian dirinya. Setelah sampai di sana, cepat-cepat Rukia mengunci pintu. Rukia langsung mengambil salah satu pakaiannya dan mengenakannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau membawa pakaian, toh dirinya mau bunuh diri. Namun entah mengapa pada malam itu ia malah membawa beberapa pakaian. Dan disinilah dia, di sebuah kamar ganti di pinggir pantai mengendap-endap seperti mata-mata, mencoba untuk kabur dari seorang pemuda.

_'Rencana pertamamu boleh gagal, Rukia. Tapi rencana kedua jangan sampai gagal'_ batin Rukia

**..**

Ternyata di bagian belakang gedung ini terdapat sebuah pintu yang tidak terkunci. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, senang ternyata ia dapat kabur dari sini. Rukia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat sosok jangkung sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengancam.

" Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara baritonnya. Ichigo sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu pasti berencana melarikan diri. Maka dengan cepat ia pergi ke belakang gedung dan melihat gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk kabur.

"Eee…" Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. _'sial!, mengapa seluruh rencananya gagal. Ini semua gara-gara pemuda berkepala jeruk ini'_ rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau berniat kabur, ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Tidak kok.., aku hanya salah keluar pintu."

"Benarkah?"tanya Ichigo dengan ragu.

"Benar! Aku tidak bohong"kata Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo. _'Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kabur, Rukia' _batin Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?"tanya Rukia pasrah.

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum miring.

Rupanya Ichigo sudah berganti pakaian. Rukia mengamati baju yag dikenakan Ichigo. Ternyata Ichigo mengenakan seragam SMA. Entah SMA mana Rukia tidak tahu. Setelah sampai di tempat parkir, Ichigo memberikan sebuah helm untuk Rukia.

"Pakai ini, aku hanya punya satu"

"..."Rukia memakai helm yang kebesaran itu.

"Oh iya, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo" kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku…. Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia"

Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Entah mengapa Ichigo pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana.

"Baiklah Rukia-san, ayo kita pergi" kata Ichigo yang sudah naik ke atas motor.

Dengan kikuk Rukia naik ke atas motor. Rukia belum pernah naik motor sebelumnya. Menurutnya kendaraan berroda dua ini sangat berbahaya. Sementara itu, Ichigo mulai menghidupkan motor, deru suara knalpot membuat Rukia menggenggam baju Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat itu tersenyum geli dan berkata, "pegang yang kuat, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh dari motor." Rukia bergidik ngeri dan mencengkram baju Ichigo dengan kuat. Ia tidak mau jatuh dari motor. Walaupun ia sendiri ingin mati, tapi ia tidak mau mati dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian Ichigo memasukkan gigi dan menancap gas meninggalkan pantai itu.

**..**

Ichigo mengendarai motor dengan gila-gilaan, ia memacu motornya hingga kecepatan 120 km/h. Rukia yang semula hanya mencengkram baju Ichigo sekarang memeluk Ichigo dengan kuat. Rukia takut dirinya akan terbang terbawa angin. Selama perjalanan, Rukia hanya memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bahu Ichigo yang besar dan hangat. Rukia bisa mencium campuran dari aroma laut, pasir dan matahari dari tubuh Ichigo. Aroma yang membuat Rukia merasa nyaman.

Cii...iiiit..!

Tiba-tiba motor berhenti. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan toko kecil yang terlihat sedikit kumuh. Di depannya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'toko Urahara'. Toko itu terletak jauh dari keramaian gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di kota Karakura.

"tempat apa ini?" tanya Rukia sambil turun dari motor.

"Tempat yang dapat mengobati penyakit mu" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia memasuki toko tersebut.

**..**

**..**

**.to be continued.**

* * *

gimana minna ceritanya?

garing? kependekan?

di tunggu review kalian... pendapat kalian akan sangat membantu ku..

mungkin saya akan hiatus sebentar minna... karena minggu-minggu ini saya sibuk penelitian *hiks..hiks...

see you next chapter ~(^–^)~

*teru-chan*


End file.
